1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle power supply box device which is disposed between an output of a main power supply on a vehicle and power supply lines for a plurality of electric parts mounted on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-72490, JP-A-2009-220601, and WO 2004/104834 A1 belong to background-art techniques of the invention. In a vehicle, power supply electric power (e.g. +12 [V] DC power) has to be fed from an output of a main power supply on the vehicle to respective loads mounted on the vehicle, via a predetermined wire harness. The main power supply is an on-vehicle battery or an alternator, and the loads are various electric devices (also including ECUs). In addition, the output of the main power supply has to be distributed to a plurality of systems, ON/OFF of electric power feed has to be controlled in accordance with each of the systems, or respective portions of a circuit has to be protected against abnormality such as an overcurrent.
Accordingly, it is general to dispose a junction box or dispose a device called a fuse box or a power supply box between the output of the battery and the large number of loads, as shown in FIG. 1 of JP-A-2003-72490.
JP-A-2003-72490 discloses a vehicle load driving system which can perform drive control on large-power electric loads consuming large electric power even when a communication state of a multiple communication line becomes abnormal for performing drive control of high electric loads which have high importance using the multiple communication line.
JP-A-2009-220601 discloses a vehicle power supply system in which electric power feed to an important load is changed over to be performed from a battery when an alternator is abnormal.
WO 2004/104834 A1 discloses a recovery control method of a vehicle control system provided for performing suitable recovery processing in accordance with a situation of abnormality in power supply.